I Did the Damn Thing
is the thirteenth episode of Survivor: Malaysia. Alpoh Back at camp Abby is shocked at her friend leaving. She pulls Darius aside and asks what happened and Darius explained that he felt like he could be in danger at top 5 so he wanted a duo to flip. Whitney didn’t last round so this time he asked Henry and Violet and they agreed. Abby asks if she’s the next to go and Darius says no way because he still wants their final 2 deal to be intact and Abby agrees with him but in a confessional says she doesn’t trust him. Violet and Henry are talking and Henry asks if she thinks they made the right move last tribal. Violet says that she does but they need to make sure Darius and Abby are with them because they could be screwed for being the last duo and Henry agrees. Violet goes up to Darius and asks if she and Henry are good at this tribal or at least her. Darius says he isn’t sure what the plan is right now but he’s not targeting her at the time. Violet leaves that conversation feeling uneasy so she goes up to Robert and tells him she’s not gonna be gunning for him and that she’s going for Abby.Robert says right now he’s after Abby too but you never know what might happen. Violet leaves feeling uneasy again and thinks she could need immunity. Challenge Darius wins immunity. Alpoh When everyone gets to camp they all congratulate Darius on his second immunity win in a row. In a confessional Darius says he’s glad he won immunity again but he hopes he won’t be seen as too big of a threat because of it. Abby goes up to Robert and Darius and asks if she can plead her case. They agree so Abby asks if they would rather go up against her who is alone and has won a challenge or go up against a duo who have won a combined two challenges and will go to fire before they turn on each other. Abby says with her they’re guaranteed to be final 3 as opposed to having to go to fire for it and they say they’ll talk about it. Henry and Violet are talking and Violet says her conversation with the guys made her feel like she could be in danger tonight. Henry says that he can talk to them while she looks for an idol so they split up. Henry goes up to the guys and talks about if the vote is still Abby and Robert says that it is and it should be a 4-1 vote. Meanwhile Violet is in the woods searching for an idol but she can’t find it at any obvious dspots to her so eventually she goes back to camp. Tribal Council Everybody walks into the tribal council area and sit down. Jurors Elizabeth, Courtney, Vince, Logan, Jose and Whitney, voted out at the last tribal council. Jeff asks Darius how it is winning immunity for a second time and he says it’s great. Jeff asks Abby if it paints Darius as a threat and she said to her knowledge no one has really focused on immunity wins except for at Logan’s vote out. Jeff asks Violet what the criteria for this vote is and she says it could be anything and it could go any which way because of the tribes dynamics. Jeff asks Robert if that’s true and he says that it is for the most part. Jeff says it's time to vote. The players then vote. Jeff reads the votes. First vote… Abby. Violet. Violet rolls her eyes. Abby. Abby looks worried. Violet. Henry gasps and Violet scoffs while grabbing her bag. 13th Person voted out of Survivor: Malaysia and the seventh member of the jury… Violet. (3-2). Violet nods and grabs her bag. She hugs Henry and tells him to kill it and she goes to get her torch snuffed. She says goodbye to everybody and Elizabeth. Votes Abby voted for Violet: “I’m sorry girl it’s you or me and you killed this season so sadly I need you to go.” Darius voted for Violet: “Violet you know I love you girl but you could win this game if you get top 4.” Robert voted for Violet: “You’re a good game player which makes you too dangerous to keep around for my game.” Henry voted for Abby: “You’re a very social and strong player so sadly you need to go this round, sorry.” Violet voted for Abby: “You are amazing and an awesome person and mother, but it’s probably you or me going and obviously I can’t go that would be bad.” Final Words “Well guys, I tried. I played the hell out of this game and I did the damn thing. Getting just short sucks but I’m very proud of how I played and I met some great people. I hope Henry or Abby win, they’re real.” ‘’~Violet, 5th Place’’